


Content

by manhattans_here



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, aka i only write two (2) ships bc i'm trash, an implied marriage proposal, anyways lemme actually like tag this, i've been rooting for them for two years now :'), it' mentioned, most of the newsies grew up in an orphanage, only vaguely affects the plot dw about it, these two are my boys, they deserve a rainy day fic, they're soft, this exists in the same universe as 3:42 but it's not important, very much so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattans_here/pseuds/manhattans_here
Relationships: Romeo/Specs (Newsies)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: newsies in the 342verse





	Content

Specs loved rainy days.

Being able to curl up in his bed, in the comfort of his own home and listen to the rain lightly tap on his window, nothing brought him comfort like this did. Of course, things were different when rainy days meant he’d have to run to his apartment in the rain after he’d missed his bus twice, soaking wet from the rain.

Specs sighed, running a hand through his damp hair as he closed the door to the building behind him, leaning against the wall. He made his way up the stairs, feeling as if his legs were about to give up on him. What a wonderful day to live on the fifth floor when the elevator was broken. Specs fumbled for his keys once he was finally tanding in front of his aparment door, turning the lock to reveal the living room behind it.

Taking off his coat, still wet, and putting it on the hanger by the door, he walked further into the house to discover Romeo sitting on the corner of the couch, curled up in one of his blankets and staring absentmindedly at his laptop screen. Specs’ expression softened at the way the boy’s eyes lit up, looking up at him. “Figured you’d be late today.” Romeo smiled, putting his laptop aside and leaning forward as Specs walked over to him, bending down to kiss his forehead. Romeo raised a hand up to reach for his curls. “Specs, you’re soaked.” He soon noticed, pressing his hands against Specs' shirt to discover he'd probably been out in the rain for quite a long time. “Go get changed, alright? I don’t need you getting hypothermia and dying on me.”

“I won’t get hypothermia, Ro.” Specs chuckled. “Worst case scenario I’ll get a cold. And then you’ll get a cold, since you refuse to stay off me under any circumstances.” He smirked, leaning in to plant one more kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Oh, shut up, you love me.” Romeo grinned. “Now, go get changed into some dry clothes and come cuddle with me!” he whined, falling back into his blanket pile. Specs shook his head, walking out of the room. He opened the door to his and Romeo’s bedroom, leaving his scarf on the armchair and kneeling down to the drawer to pick out a dry pair of socks, careful not to reveal the small velvet box hidden in the back.

Meanwhile, Romeo managed to drag himself out of the couch and to the kitchen, preparing a cup of lavender tea for Specs and a cup of hot chocolate for himself. He hummed to a little tune, waiting for the water to boil. A melody that’d been sung to him as a baby, by his mother? His older sister? He didn’t remember much before the orphanage, but that tune had stuck with him ever since. It brought him comfort, brought back a certain atmosphere whose origin he couldn’t remember, but it felt like home and he’d find himself quietly singing it more often than not. Specs would refer to it as ‘Romeo’s song’. _It’s kind of cute, actually,_ Romeo thought to himself, a smile tugging at his lips. He allowed himself to get lost in thought for a few more minutes before he heard Specs’ voice from the other room.

“Hey, Ro? You’re wearing my periwinkle sweater?” Specs, who was now standing in the living room, called.

Romeo looked down at his sleeves. _‘Periwinkle’, pretentious bitch, it’s lilac,_ he scoffed.”Yeah, babe, why? You want me to take it off?” Romeo smirked, raising his eyebrows as he walked back to the couch, both cups in his hands.

“You’re ridiculous.” Specs laughed, taking the cups from Romeo’s hands and placing them both on the coffee table and pulling him closer by his waist. Specs looked down at the boy, a smile creeping into his face as he studied his face, how his eyelids fell over his eyes when he blinked, how his irises dilated as he looked up at him, how his lips curved into that stupid little smile of his.

“Whatcha looking at, nerd?” Romeo teased, his dumbass smirk still not leaving his face.

“Oh, nothing. Just the person I love more than anyone in the world.” Specs smiled, leaning down to rest his forehead against the shorter boy’s.

“Hey, now, don’t get all sappy on me. I thought that was my job.” Romeo laughed. “I love you too.” His grin shifted into a softer and more sincere smile as he leaned forward, joining his lips with Specs’. He felt himself smile into the kiss just before Specs pulled away, only to peck him on the lips once more.

“Alright, I’ve had enough of you.” Romeo joked, moving away and sitting back on the couch, reaching for his cup of chocolate and taking a long sip. “Come sit with me. We can watch a dumbass movie that we’ll barely enjoy.”

“Sounds perfect.” Specs grinned, plopping down next to his boyfriend and wrapping the blanket around both of them. Romeo leaned into his side, swapping through channels until they landed on some random poorly written rom-com that they’d both only pay attention to when mocking it. 

Specs sighed contently, a smile never leaving his face. Content. He felt content, he’d found a family in his friends, in Romeo. None of them ever had a real home before, most of them meeting at a very young age at the orphanage. For most of them, it hadn't been a loss. They'd grown up from one foster home to another, one orphanage to god knows where, their friends were the only stable thing in their lives. Having something like this, a home, it wasn't a big deal for any of them as long as they'd had each other and Specs never seeked for it. Being able to even imagine a life he'd want to stay in forever was a struggle for him, something he didn't know could make him so happy. Suddenly, his life was starting to come together, piece by piece, and it wasn't just him. He'd noticed all of his friends, making big decisions, long term relationships, houses and marriages and engagements, it was insane to even think about it. It took them years to even learn to trust and love someone, a feeling they’d been deprived of since they could remember themselves. And now there Specs sat, holding his boyfriend, in their couch, in their home, very aware of the diamond ring sitting buried in the sock drawer. His eyes shifted down to Romeo, who was already almost out, tiredly laughing at whatever had just happened at the television screen. He leaned further into Specs, their hands finding their way to each other and their fingers tangling.

Content. That was one way to put it.


End file.
